Who Was Your First Crush?
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Kurt and Blaine talk about the stupid things they've done for their first crushes. One-shot. Klaine fluff.


Kurt and Blaine were lying on Kurt's bed, the door to his bedroom slightly ajar. They were still technically abiding by Burt's rules – the door remained open when they were in the bedroom together – but they were also able to have the privacy they sought. Blaine's Dalton blazer lay draped over Kurt's vanity chair and his tie had been dropped on the floor. The two boys were facing each other, a small space between them, with their fingers intertwined. They had been staring at each other for a while, just staring, just being content with the other's company and their new-found relationship.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded.

"When did you first know you were gay?"

"The summer before I started high school," Blaine answered almost immediately. "What about you?"

"Sometime freshman year," Kurt said. "Then I started to stalk Finn."

"As in your step-brother?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt nodded. "Actually, our parents ended up married because I set them up so I could be closer to Finn," Kurt admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Should I be worried?" Blaine asked, though he wasn't serious.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head for as much as leaning on a pillow would allow.

"Who was your first crush?" Kurt asked, genuinely interested. "Don't say Jeremiah. Please don't say Jeremiah."

Blaine grinned in embarrassment at the memory of the failed Gap Attack and said, "Harry Potter."

Kurt smacked Blaine's shoulder and said, "For real, Blaine!"

"Noah Davis," Blaine said, the smile he had been wearing slowly fading. "He was the star football player, like Finn."

"Was he the one who drove you to Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"No. But it was the rest of the team. They thought I was going to mess with his head and cause him to lose his focus on the field."

"So they bullied you," Kurt said, running his free hand through Blaine's now-ungelled curls.

Blaine nodded curtly.

"How did they find out you liked him?"

"I may have made it a bit obvious," Blaine said.

"Did you serenade him at the Gap, too?" Kurt asked, smirking.

Blaine smiled and said, "No. But I did maybe write him a song."

"You didn't!" Kurt asked, humorously appalled.

"I did," Blaine said. "But come to think of it, it didn't work with his name at all. I had thought his name rhymed with the words, but they really didn't. I was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"Did you sing it to him?" Kurt asked, now having serious trouble keeping a straight face.

"Maybe," Blaine answered mysteriously.

The ends of Kurt's mouth twitched in his attempt not to laugh.

"I may have sung it to him in my attempt to get him to go to the homecoming dance with me," Blaine said.

Kurt dissolved into a fit a giggles and had to bury his face in the pillow until he had regained control of his breathing.

"It's not funny," Blaine said, though he was half-laughing.

"Was the song good at least?" Kurt asked, still chuckling.

"No. It was about Minnie and Mickey Mouse and going to Canada," Blaine said, shaking his head in embarrassment.

Kurt once again shook with laughter. After a minute, Kurt asked, "What did he do when you sang to him?"

"He laughed along with the rest of the team. And then they stuffed me in a locker," Blaine said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief. "They stuffed you in a locker?"

"Among other things," Blaine said.

"At least you never got slushied. That's painful," Kurt said.

"So is getting squished into a locker!" Blaine said defensively.

"A lot less damaging to clothes, though," Kurt said. "Wrinkles are a lot easier to get out than slushie stains."

"But the emotional damage is horrific!" Blaine said, half-jokingly.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Kurt said, the ends of his mouth still twitching.

"How's Karofsky been?" Blaine asked.

The hint of the smile that had been playing on Kurt's lips faded. "He's still being a jerk. He's stopped slamming me against the lockers and threatening me, but he's still calling me names. It's better than it was."

"But you're still not happy there," Blaine said.

"I am happy there. I'm glad to be back with my friends and New Directions," Kurt said. Blaine pouted. "But I miss seeing you everyday."

Blaine nodded and shuffled on the bed, closing the gap between him and Kurt.

"Maybe I can transfer to McKinley for next year," Blaine said, their faces inches apart.

Kurt's eyes expanded in shock and excitement. "You would do that?"

Blaine nodded, his curls tickling Kurt's forehead.

"But you'd get bullied again," Kurt said.

"I know. But maybe together we'd handle it better. And picking on two people is a lot harder than picking on just one. There's always a witness," Blaine said.

"I'd like that," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smiled back and kissed Kurt.


End file.
